Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Jediquote Zugegebenermaßen, es ist jetzt gefühlt Urzeiten her, seitdem du mir die Frage gestellt hast, und noch viel länger, seitdem man sich, um das Problem eigentlich kümmern sollte, aber ich wollte dich dennoch fragen, ob es etwas Neues bezüglich der Jediquote zu melden ist. Nach bzw. während der Übernahme und Eingliederung dieses Wikis in Wikia sind diese Artikel ja bekanntlich verloren gegangen und nicht mehr wiederauffindbar gewesen. Auch sieht man das an der sehr eigenen Auflistung der Jediquote auf der Seite Kategorie:Jediquote. Dieses Problem ist damals wahrscheinlich entstanden, da diese Artikel im Namensraum "Jediquote:" waren, welcher nicht zu den Standardnamensräumen Wikias gehört. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du Näheres zur Problemlösung, seitens der Wikia, falls möglich, berichten könntest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 18:01, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Moin, ich habe ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was damals gelaufen ist. Deswegen hatte ich dich ja auch drauf angesprochen. Und wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe, dann sind alle Jediquote-Seiten, die ein ":" davor haben, aber kein "Jediquote:" weg und können nicht weiter bearbeitet werden, korrekt? Mit wem hatten wir denn damals Kontakt oder mit wem hast du da von Wikia drüber gesprochen? Ich kann mich da gerne nochmal hinterhängen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:22, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Dann stelle ich alles nochmal dar, was ich aus meiner Perspektive dazu sagen kann, wobei zunächst einmal aber anzumerken ist, dass ich damals keinen hohen Rang hier innehatte und Don Diego oder Heimat Eins möglicherweise mehr zum Thema liefern könnten. Nach der Übernahme dieses Wikis, wurden alle bisher erstellten Jediquote-Artikel unzugänglich. Wie bereits in meiner ersten Nachricht erwähnt, mag dies daran liegen, dass diese Artikel ursprünglich vor der Übernahme einen eigenen Namensraum hatten, und dies – wahrscheinlich von Premia – nicht ausreichend vermittelt wurde. Wikia hatte meines Wissens auch damals schon benutzerdefinierte Namensräume angeboten, welche bei einem Antrag errichtet worden wären. Da dies aber anscheinend nicht geschah, trat vermutlich hauptsächlich deshalb die Problematik der „Nichtaufrufbarkeit“ der Jediquote-Seiten auf. Jene Seiten werden in der Kategorie:Jediquote auch weiterhin aufgelistet (all jene, deren Name mit einem Doppelpunkt beginnen und bei Klick zum ursprünglichen Artikel führen; Beispiele sind :Padmé Amidala oder :Wedge Antilles). Ende 2011 und Anfang 2012 kontaktierte Don Diego 42, gemäß meines Wissens, mehrfach Wikia und versuchte auf das Problem aufmerksam zu machen. Als Antwort erhielten wir, dass man sich darum kümmern würde. Aufgrund des Umstandes, dass ich zu jener Zeit nicht derjenige gewesen bin, der direkt Kontakt zur Wikia aufgenommen hat, und dem Umstand, dass jetzt mittlerweile vier bis fünf Jahre vergangen sind, und ich mich weder daran erinnern kann, mit wem genau wir in Kontakt getreten sind, noch, ob ich diese Information je erhalten habe, kann ich keine konkreten Namen von Wikia-Arbeitern nennen. Daran anschließend kam es zudem zu einer Phase meiner Inaktivität, worauf meine Zeit als Administrator folgte. Einige weitere Admins und ich kontaktierten zu dieser Zeit Wikia und stellten den Antrag, benutzerdefinierten Namensräumen zu erhalten – das, was bei der Übernahme und Integration des Wikis versäumt wurde, und wahrscheinlich zum Auftreten der Problematik führte –, wobei ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass wir dafür das von Wikia angebotene Kontaktformular verwendet haben. Die benutzerdefinierten Namensräume, wovon eines auch der Namensraum „Jediquote:“ gewesen ist, wurden uns gewährt, was aber leider auch nicht zur Problemlösung führte. Ich begann damit die Versionsgeschichten der Jediquote-Artikel in der Jedipedia.net aufzurufen, kopierte die Versionen vor der Trennung und begann damit, diese auf einige der jetzt neu erstellten Jediquote-Seiten zu übertragen, um das Problem auf alternativem und manuellem Wege lösen. Dies barg aber einen enormen Zeitaufwand und ließ ein (weiteres) Problem auftreten. Wie auf der Seite Kategorie:Jediquote einzusehen ist, sind nämlich manche Jediquote-Artikel nun doppelt aufgelistet – es wird einmal auf :Darth Bane und einmal auf Jediquote:Darth Bane verwiesen. Auf Grund dessen brach ich mein Vorhaben ab und wartete auf eine endgültige Lösung, seitens der Wikia, was aber in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend andere nicht daran gehindert hat, damit fortzufahren bzw. neue Jediquote-Artikel zu erstellen. Zusammenfassend kann ich dir also sagen, dass dieses Problem schon tief in der Geschichte dieses Wikis verwurzelt ist und trotz mehrfachen Kontaktes zu Wikia nie wirklich gelöst werden konnte. Wie bereits erwähnt, kann ich aufgrund meines eigenen Mangels an Informationen keine konkreten Namen von Wikia-Arbeitern nennen, die sich darum kümmern oder das Problem weiterleiten sollten. Don Diego 42 berichtete mir einmal, dass er von Wikia unterrichtet wurde, dass ein gewisser „Worst Case-Szenario“ existiere, womit die ursprünglichen Jediquote-Artikel permanent nicht zugänglich werden würden. Es scheint mir so, als wäre ebendies eingetreten, wobei es nun meiner Meinung nach aber immer noch besser wäre, dass die Verlinkung á la :Darth Bane aus der Kategorieseite verschwinden würden. Ich hoffe, dass meine Darstellungen dir ein wenig dabei geholfen habe, die ganze Lage etwas besser zu verstehen, und bitte um Verzeihung, wenn dem nicht so ist. Aufgrund meiner Unkenntnis vom manchen möglicherweise relevanten Informationen bitte ich ferner auch um Verständnis. Ich wünsche dir abschließend noch einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 16:28, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Moin, und ebenfalls frohes neues! Ich habe das Problem nun nochmal an Wikia gerichtet. Das wir die Artikel nicht aufrufen können liegt an der Verwendung des ":" in der MediaWiki-Programmierung, welches sozusagen Links erzeugt, ohne eine weitere Funktion aufzurufen (z.B. bei Kategorie-Verlinkungen: Kategorie:abc erzeugt einen Link auf die Kategorie und kategorisiert den Artikel ebenfalls; Kategorie:abc erzeugt nur den Link, keine Kategoriesierung - gleiches oder ähnliches passiert bei anderen Verkinkungen, z.B. Bild, Datei etc.). Deshalb läuft der Link dann auf den Artikel. Mal schauen, was ich da als Rückmeldung erhalte... MFG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::Folgendes bereits an Hjhunter via Mail geschrieben. Der Vollständigkeit wegen auch hier noch einmal: ::::Habe mich mit meinem Kollegen Rappy auf die gefährliche Expedition begeben, um die als verschollen gegoltenen Jedi-Zitate wieder zu entdecken und wir konnten einige uralte und besonders interessante Holocrons zu Tage fördern: http://jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Jediquote ::::Was ihr jetzt tun müsst: Alle Seiten mit "Jediquote'2'" sichten und entsprechend nach "Jediquote" verschieben, oder dort eine entsprechende Seite erstellen, oder die Inhalte transferieren. Es gibt auch einige Diskussionsseiten: http://jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Pr%C3%A4fixindex?prefix=&namespace=117 ::::Jediquote'2'-Seiten, die ihr dann nicht mehr braucht, bitte nach eigenem Ermessen löschen. Sobald ihr fertig seid und alle Jediquote'2'-Seiten weg sind, gebt ihr mir Bescheid und ich entferne den Behelfsnamensraum Jediquote'2' wieder. ::::Gruß ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 18:28, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::::Sauber! Verdammt gute Arbeit Micha und Rappy! Vielen Dank!! Wir machen uns dann mal ans Aufräumen und sagen dir Bescheid, wenn der Behelfsnamensraum wieder weg kann... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:26, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ok, mein Test mit Verschieben und Wiederherstelllen etc., um die Versionsgeschichte mitzunehmen ist gnadenlos gescheitert. Also, wie vereine ich zwei Artikel inkl. Versionsgeschichte? Teilweise ist dies nämlich leider notwendig bei diesem Problem. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:43, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Schönen Abend, Hunter! Mir ist diese Spezialseite aufgefallen. Ich besitze aber natürlich nicht die Rechte, auf diese zuzugreifen. Vielleicht kann man unser Problem damit lösen. Du kannst es ja mal versuchen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:52, 13. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Habe da auch keine Berechtigungen... Micha? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:06, 16. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Negativ. Die Seite scheint ein uraltes Überbleibsel zu sein. Aber habt ihr denn schon versucht, die eine Seite zu exportieren über die andere "drüber" zu importieren? Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:56, 16. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt nie (erfolgreich) mit dem mergen von zwei Artikeln beschäftigt. Gibt's da ne "Anleitung für Dumme"? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:01, 17. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. Beim Ausprobieren hab ich festgestellt, dass ich einen kleinen Denkfehler bei meinem Vorschlag hatte. Ist so leider doch nicht möglich. Hab dann mal geschaut, wie das sonst bspw. in der Wikipedia gehandhabt wird und habe festgestellt, dass es dort auch keine einfache Möglichkeit gibt, einen Merge so durchzuführen, wie ihr euch das wahrscheinlich vorstellt (Funktion öffnen, zwei Artikel reinkippen, einer kommt raus), sondern ebenfalls händisch gemacht werden muss. Das hängt jetzt also eher von euch ab, wie streng ihr dabei vorgehen wollt. Hier die Varianten der englischsprachigen sowie der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:35, 17. Jan. 2017 (UTC) IPs Hey Hunter, ich wollte dich darum bitten, die IP von Benutzer:Soara957 mit der von Benutzer:Darra374 abzugleichen, da der Verdacht besteht, es könnte sich um ein und dieselbe Person handeln. Danke schon mal im Voraus, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 10:44, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Beide Benutzer haben jeweils unter zwei verschiedenen IP-Adressen Änderungen gemacht. Du hast also recht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist extrem groß, dass es sich hierbei um den gleichen User handelt. Sprichst du bitte ab, dass der-/diejenige sich für einen User entscheiden soll. Den anderen Account werde ich dann sperren. Sockenpuppen sind bei uns nicht erlaubt! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:48, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Hunter, ::danke für deine schnelle Reaktion. In den Discussions gibts leider so einige Nutzer mit Sockenpuppen, das dürfte jedoch die einzige aktiv genutzte sein. Ich habe schon versucht, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen (Disku würde sie nicht reagieren und ich wollte es auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen), jedoch hatte sie für den Rest des Tages ohnehin schon Inaktivität angekündigt. Ich melde mich, sobald es etwas neues gibt. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 19:06, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::Das ganze hat sich doch schon heute geklärt. Es handelt sich um Zwillinge. Das macht auch dahingehend Sinn, dass du beiden einander oft geholfen haben sollen, ohne irgendwelche Messenger zu besitzen. Hier kannst du das Ganze noch einmal nachlesen: http://jedipedia.wikia.com/d/p/2913446836473693636 Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 21:22, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) HS Ich habe hier mal versucht, sowohl den Hinweis auf den Jahresrückblick als auch auf die Gewinner des Gewinnspiels einzubauen, Wie du siehst, ist die grafische Darstellung nicht so meine Stärke :D Vielleicht kriegst du das ja noch schöner hin. Desweiteren hab ich folgendes Problem: Ein neuer Rebels Trailer ist draußen, den man ja auf der HS verlinken müsste/könnte. Allerdings müssten wir dann Rogue One "raus schmeißen", was ich eigtl noch nicht will... Hast du da eine Idee oder soll ich den Rebels Trailer einfach erst in ein paar Tagen verlinken? LG Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 15:56, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Guckst du hier bzw. hier. OK? Mit dem Trailer... hmm... Man könnte den natürlich darunter packen oder davor... Oder ebenfalls in die gerade verlinkte Box mit rein... keine Ahnung. Mach, wie du willst Datei:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:09, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Sieht super aus, danke ^^ (auf die Idee hätte ich theoretisch auch kommen können :D). Wegen dem Trailer probier ich einfach aus, was besser aussieht. LG Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 16:18, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Aufhebung der Sperrung Hi Hunter, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du die Sperrung meiner Benutzerseite aufheben möchtest (ich habe diese Seite seinerzeit aus guten Gründen selbst gesperrt, aber nun, da ich hier keine erweiterten Rechte mehr habe, kann ich die Sperre nicht mehr aufheben). Wenn ich hier tatsächlich wieder etwas aktiver werden sollte, dann wäre es zweifellos von Vorteil, wenn ich mir zumindest ein paar hilfreiche Seiten und Vorlagen (die hast du mir ja geklaut hast ;-) ) auf meiner Benutzerseite hinterlegen könnte. Darüber hinaus sieht die Seite gerade etwas sehr leer aus ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:38, 23. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Hmm... Na gut, aber nur, weil du so nett gefragt hast ;-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:31, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich sage Euch meinen Dank, Sai Hunter. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:15, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) E-Mails Moin Hunter, ich weiß nicht, ob du unsere Mails nicht empfängst oder ob sie außversehen im Spam-Ordner landen. Allerdings kann ich von Kun, Ayala und mir rückmelden, dass du leider nicht auf unsere Mails antwortest, die wir teilweise vor einer Woche schon versendet haben. Die Beantwortung erfordert eigentlich nicht viel Zeit und da du hier im Wiki ja reagierst wundern wir uns etwas. Wenn es natürlich einen guten Grund dafür gibt, ist das ganze kein Problem. MfG--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 15:40, 31. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Normalerweise antworte ich. Kuns Mail bedarf keiner Antwort, Ayalas habe ich meines Wissens alle beantwortet und deine ebenfalls. Bitte erwartet aber nicht von mir, dass ich immer sofort alles beantworte. Ich habe einen anstrengenden Job, in dem ich nicht immer die Zeit habe, sofort alles zu beantworten. Es kann durchaus mal vorkommen, dass es ein paar Tage dauert. Und hier antworten tue ich deshalb, weil ich das in kleinen Pausen mal eben machen kann... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:50, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, das verstehe ich natürlich --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 11:17, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kekse :Danke! Datei:--).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:57, 5. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxen in der Jedipedia Hallo, ich sehe das du fleißig an den Infoboxen der Jedipedia arbeitest und wollte mal im Allgemeinen fragen, ob es noch irgendwelche offenen Fragen oder Probleme gibt. Gruß [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 15:20, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Moin Cya, :ja, ich beschäftige mich nach und nach mit den Infoboxen und aktuell sind auch schon ein paar Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen, die wir nochmal bearbeiten müssen. Farbeinstellungen habe ich mittlerweile selbst herausgefunden, wie ich die ändern kann und mache da auch hin und wieder mal eine Änderung, aber bei so ein paar anderen Sachen, weiß ich nicht genau, wie und ob ich das ändern kann. Ich werde mich dann aber an dich wenden, wenn ich einmal komplett durch bin. Dann kommt das alles nicht so stückchenweise. Leider komme ich da aktuell nicht so schnell voran, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich versuche aber am kommenden Wochenende nochmal intensiv da einzusteigen und vielleicht fertig zu werden. Grundsätzlich ist das aber schonmal eine tolle Arbeit, die du gemacht hast!! Danke!! Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:34, 19. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Datei: Evaan Verlaine.jpg (soweit ich weiß) Hi Hunter (wenn ich dich so nennen darf), ich weiß aber ich zu dem Bild auch keine offizielle gefunden weder noch den Urheber. Und ich weiß ich hätte das dann auch gar nicht hochladen dürfen. Sorry üblicher Fehler von mir. Lösch es dann von mir aus. Gruß Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 18:31, 21. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Ja, ich muss das dann leider löschen. Schade, wäre ein tolles Bild gewesen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:39, 21. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Termin Hallo, ich entschuldige mich für meine Abwesenheit gestern beim Treffen. Gestern Nacht ist es mir dann aufgefallen und ich dachte mir nur: "FU- du hast das Treffen vergessen!" :D. Hättest du heute oder morgen um 19 Uhr noch einmal Zeit dich mit mir im Community Wiki Chat zu treffen? Grüße [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 09:59, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Naja, war schon ein wenig blöd... Samstagabend und so... Naja, was soll's. Es gibt auch nicht mehr so wirklich viel abzuklären (habe vieles selbst herausgefunden, bei meinen css-Studien Bild:--).gif). Das einzig wirklich unschöne ist, dass der N/VSY-Schalter in der Vorlage:Jahr/Entwurf nicht funktioniert (s. hier). Und die Frage bleibt nach der Umstellung. Verschieben wir die ganzen alten Infoboxen einfach nach Vorlage:/alt und die Entwürfe einfach nach Vorlage: und dann war's das? Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:53, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Habe draus gelernt und das nächste Mal wird ein Post-it auf meinen Rechner geklebt. Bezüglich dem Übernehmen der Infoboxen: Am Besten wäre es die Entwürfe in auf den jetzigen Vorlagenseiten rüber zu kopieren/zu übernehmen und dann die Seite der Entwürfe zu löschen. Wegen dem Jahr schaue ich nochmal. ::: Edit: Vorlage:Jahr funktioniert. Auf deiner Testseite benutzt du sie nur "falsch", denn bei "Jahr" sollte nur eine Zahl angegeben werden. Eine kleine Info und nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst: Der Jahresname erscheint im Header in weiß. Vorher wurde der in schwarz angezeigt. Meines Erachtens ist die weiße Schrift ein Blickfang und ich selber würde es nicht großartig ändern. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 15:42, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja... fast.... Nur das NSY bzw. VSY würde in weiß dargestellt. Die Zahl war weiterhin schwarz. Das habe ich aber anpassen können. Ich habe dann die Vorlage einfach falsch verstanden. Aber supi. Dann sind wir da ja erstmal durch... Ob ich das einfach überschreiben würde, weiß ich nicht. Was hälst du von dem die Vorlagen alle inkl. Weiterleitungserstellung nach /alt zu verschieben und dann mit den neuen die WL zu überschreiben? Oder funktionieren die Vorlagen nicht, wenn die weitergeleitet werden? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:26, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::Eine Weiterleitung sollte bei Vorlagen funktionieren. Lasse mich wissen, ob du bei den Schritten Hilfe benötigst. Sind ja schließlich eine schöne und große Anzahl von Infoboxen :) [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e'3'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 15:58, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) Die neuen Infoboxen & Monobook Hallo Hunter, das „allgemeine CSS“ der Infoboxen (Rahmen, Layout) war nur auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css eingetragen und galt daher nicht für Monobook. Ich hab das jetzt auch in die MediaWiki:Themes.css ausgelagert (wo es eigentlich auch hinsollte), jetzt passt das auch im Monobook-Skin. ;) Gruß Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 13:08, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Super! Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:10, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, ich habe noch ein paar Fragen... Ich habe jetzt alle Infoxen portiert. Alles scheint in den Artikeln zu funktionieren (sofern meine Stichprobentests das zeigen), aber in der Kategorie:Infoboxen werden einige Vorlagen, obwohl (ohne WL) verschoben noch mit "/Entwurf" angezeigt (Cache-Fehler? Auf meiner Seite oder auf Fandom Seite?), außerdem erscheint bei fast allen Infoboxen, obwohl nun im neuen Format, noch die "Diese Infobox umwandeln"-Infobox auf der linken Seite. Wird das erst mit der Spezielseitenaktualisierung gegen 18h aktualisiert, oder ist da ein Fehler in der Datenbank bzw. im Skript? ''„Help me, ElBosso Micha. You're my only hope!“ Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:09, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::PS: Ersteres hat sich gerade erledigt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:11, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Das Problem: Wenn man bei den Entwürfen nicht auf das Feld „Entwurf übernehmen“ in dem Modul in der rechten Spalte klickt (sondern einfach copy & paste macht), hat das System Schwierigkeiten, zu erkennen, ob die Infobox umgewandelt worden ist. Habe Cyanide gesagt, sie solle euch darauf hinweisen. Weiß jetzt nicht, ob das evtl. irgendwo untergegangen ist. Einfachste Möglichkeit jetzt: Den Code nochmal auf die Entwurfseite kopieren und dann auf „Entwurf übernehmen“ klicken. Wenn euch das zu aufwändig ist, kann ich das ggf. übernehmen. Wenn das noch immer nicht geht, sagt Bescheid, dann müsste ich unseren Task-Manager der Spezialseiten mal treten. :::Aufgefallen ist mir auch noch, dass die Beispiele auf vielen Infoboxvorlagen nicht mehr gehen, weil dort noch die Entwurfseiten aufgerufen werden, die es ja jetzt nicht mehr gibt --> Redlink. :::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 16:50, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Funktioniert nicht. Fang mal an zu treten :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:09, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::Außerdem wollte ich mal fragen, warum bei den Data-Feldern offensichtlich ein halbwegs funktionierender Zeilenumbruchalgorithmus läuft, der aber im Label-Feld nicht aktiv ist. Das Problem dabei ist nämlich nun, dass ich manchmal manuelle Umbrüche mit nem "-" einfügen muss, die dann wiederrum mobil natürlich auch sichtbar sind. Kann man da nochmal was machen? Und warum haut der mir manchmal diese ganze Liste beim Bearbeiten da rein? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:09, 22. Mai 2017 (UTC) Vorlage:Apparat hat die Box inzwischen nicht mehr. Lag in diesem Fall wohl nur am Cache. Die automatische Worttrennung der Labels hat in MediaWiki:Themes.css aus einem mir nicht ersichtlichen Grund jemand unterbunden. Wenn du da bei .pi-europa .pi-data-label das hyphens: none; komplett rausschmeißt, greift wieder die Standardregel mit dem Wert auto. Problem ist: Automatische Silbentrennung beherrscht der Chrome unter Windows noch nicht (auf Android und Mac-Plattformen geht es allerdings, siehe auch http://caniuse.com/#search=hyphens). Ich würde also die CSS-Regel einfach rausschmeißen, weil es bestimmt auch irgendwann für Windows-Chrome kommt, und deine manuellen Zeilenumbrüche wieder entfernen. (Bei manuellen Zeilenumbrüchen würde ich auch eher dazu raten, nicht „Trennstrich + Leerzeichen“ zu verwenden, sondern „Trennstrich + “. Sieht sonst doof aus, wenn ausreichend Platz ist und nicht umgebrochen wird.) Das mit dieser Liste ist mir auch schon einmal aufgefallen, konnte es aber nicht reproduzieren (und jetzt auch irgendwie nicht mehr) und bei anderen Leuten, die ich gefragt habe, ist es auch nicht passiert ... das ist echt merkwürdig und wenn, dann passiert es mir nur bei euch im Wiki, würde daher einen lokalen Fehler vorerst nicht ausschließen ... Mal im Auge behalten und ggf. via Spezial:Kontakt/bug melden. Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 08:54, 23. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Ok, dann schmeiß ich den Eintrag raus und gucke mal, wie es sich dann verhält. Vielleicht braucht man dann an der einen oder anderen Stelle nochmal nen manuellen Umbruch, aber im Großen und Ganzen funktioniert das bei den Data-Feldern ja ganz gut. :Wir haben ja auch in den Wartungslisten mehrere so kleiner Bugs. Ich versuche mal die zusammenzustellen und dann mal über das Kontaktformular an euch zu senden. Es ist ja auch nicht auszuschließen, dass irgendwelche Code-Schnipsel unserer Vorgänger noch in irgendwelchen Media-Wiki-Dateien rumfliegen, die so etwas verursachen... Danke erstmal! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:34, 23. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm an administrator of ''Star Wars'' Fanonpedia, the Polish Star Wars Fanon wiki. I'm just creating new era icons for my site. I got what I wanted, but I have no idea how to make the New Republic era icon. I have a qustion: could I use your icon of the Resistance era? Not all your masterpiece, I'll only need white phoenix. Thanks so much and I hope we'll be allowed :) 12:08, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Yes, you can use it, since it is under Public Domain-License. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:56, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin Hjhunter! Ich habe mich gerade mal durch die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gewühlt und dabei festgestellt, dass folgende Artikel noch bei dir unter UC stehen und möchte dich darum bitten das UC abzuarbeiten oder, wenn du es nicht schaffst, kannst oder willst, notfalls zu entfernen: *Der Auslöser – Ein Rogue-One-Roman *Satele Shan Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:23, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Beide UCs wurden wegen Zeitmangel in UVs umgewandelt und die Artikel sind damit wieder frei zur Bearbeitung durch andere. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:24, 22. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Sequel-Buttons (SW-Saga) Da jetzt endlich klar ist, dass die Episoden VII-IX auch wirklich so heißen, möchte ich vorschlagen, mit den Buttons, die ich hochgeladen habe, die Sequel-Trilogie auch in der Vorlage:SW-Saga an die anderen Episoden anzupassen. Bei Episode 8 ist leider noch kein besserer Button verfügbar, jedoch gibt es bestimmt jemanden, der einen Button im Stil der anderen Episoden erstellen kann und außerdem ist dieser Button meiner Meinung nach sowieso besser als der mit "The Last Jedi". Mit dem morgigen Trailer würde es sich sowieso anbieten, einen neuen Button zu erstellen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 14:00, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn du das kannst, dann bist ud herzlich eingeladen, diese Buttons (neu) zu erstellen. Lade die aber bitte separat hoch und stelle sie hier zur Diskussion. Ich selber habe aktuell keine Zeit und ehrlich gesagt auch kein Programm (mit GIMP kenne ich mich noch nicht wirlkich aus), um so was zu erstellen.v MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:58, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Comic-Kollektion Hallo Hjunter, ich habe auf deinem Profil gelesen,dass du von der Comic-Kollektion bis jetzt alle Bände hast. Das finde ich sehr cool, weil die kommen ja glaube ich aller 2 Wochen oder so raus und kosten so ca. 14€. Ich habe gerade erst angefangen zu lesen und komme nicht so gut hinterher. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Luke rebell (Diskussion) 18:01, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch noch keinen (!) gelesen. Aber ich finde das Format einfach toll, um die Legends-Comics ebenfalls in meine Sammlung zu integrieren. Die alten Hefte oder Sammelbände bekommt man ja nicht (mehr). Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:01, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Problem mit der Infobox (Jedi) Bei den Infoboxen auf den Artikeln der Jedi ist die Schrift in der Farbe schlecht zu erkennen. Sollte man da nicht entweder die Schriftfarbe oder die Farbe für die Jedi-Infoboxen ändern? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:35, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Farbe ist von weiß auf schwarz geändert. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:30, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Super, danke :) --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 23:33, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ''Rebels''-Episodennummern Hi Hunter, du hast nun die Episodennummern unserer Staffel-4-''Rebels''-Episoden geändert. Laut dem hier gebräuchlichen System, das Ben vor Jahren eingeführt und ich seitdem erhalten habe, ist die erste Doppelfolge jeder Staffel ein Pilofilm, der nicht in die Episodenzählung miteinbezogen wird. Auch die wook betont das: sie führt die normalen Episoden mit ihrer Rebels-Vorlage, die Filme dagegen mit dem Film-Zusatz Star Wars Rebels ohne Vorlage (Beispiel). Falls du das System ändern willst, würde das einen großen Aufwand bedeuten, aber es ist natürlich machbar. Ben und ich sind jedenfalls für die Beibehaltung des jetzigen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 20:22, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ich will das nicht ändern, aber so wie ich das ausstrahlungstechnisch verstanden habe, werden beide Folgen nicht als zusammenhägender Film, sondern als Einzelfolgen ausgestrahlt (s. hier). Nun könnte man natürlich - wie das Wook das auch gemacht hat - diese Doppelfolgen, die thematisch und auch titeltechnisch zusammengehören in einem Artikel abhandeln (was ich im Übrigen als total sinnvoll erachte, da wir das bei Comics zum Beispiel genauso machen). Dann sollten wir uns aber - genau wie die Wook - auch an die Nummerierung halten und keine neue erstellen. Bei uns ist nämlich die Produktionsfolge 3, dann Episode 1.01 (bzw. 2.01, 3.01, 4.01) und das verwirrt, mMn. Wenn dann sollten wir schon sagen, dass der Pilotfilm aus den Episoden 1 und 2 „zusammengesetzt“ ist und dann mit Episode 3 weitermachen. Ich gebe dir dazu auch noch ein gutes Beispiel: Auf der BluRay zu Rebels Staffel 1, sind nämlich (wenn ich mich richtig erinnere) die beiden ersten Folgen auch seperat anzuschauen, obwohl es Der Funke einer Rebellion auch als seperate DVD (also Pilotfilm) gab. Insofern ist unsere Nummerierung schlichtweg falsch. Deshalb mein Vorschlag: Klares ja zum Abhandeln von zusammengehörigen Episoden in einem Artikel (würde dann nämlich auch z.B. für Episode 3+4 von Staffel 4 gelten, da auch quasi eine Story), aber keine neue Nummerierung - also Der Funke der Rebellion ist 1.01 und 1.02 und Gefährliche Ware ist dann 1.03 usw. Einverstanden? --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:26, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Die Doppelepisodenartikel kann man sicher zusammenziehen, aber das, was du am Ende meinst, ist eben doch eine neue Nummerierung. Natürlich sollten Doppelfolgen als zwei einzelne Folgen nummeriert werden, aber die Pilotfilme mit Episodennummern zu versehen (und damit alles bisherige um 2 Folgen zu verschieben), entzieht ihnen ja den Filmstatus: Pilot''film heißt ja, dass es außerhalb der Staffelzählung steht. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:41, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, da habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich bezog mich im Sinne von "keine neue Nummerierung" auf die Original-Produktionsnummern und nicht auf unsere Nummerierung. Demnach hast du recht, es wäre dann eine neue Nummerierung. Gibt es denn tatsächlich diese Pilotfilme der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel? Ich weiß, dass es den bei Staffel 1 gibt (da habe ich z.B. auch die DVD und dann auch die Staffel-BluRay, wo die beiden Folgen wieder einzeln drauf sind). Demnach ist bei der ersten Staffel tatsächlich ein solcher Pilotfilm vorhanden. Streng genommen müssten wir dann aber auch jeweils einen Artikel zu Episode 1.01 und Episode 1.02 erstellen (weil ja beides veröffentlicht worden ist), was ich allerdings als überflüssig erachte. Deswegen sollten wir mMn bei dem (oder den) Pilotfilm(en) die Episodennummern ergänzen und bei kommenden Episoden fortsetzen (sprich hier eine neue Nummerierung vornehmen), sofern es denn tatsächlich einen Film gibt, der zwei (oder mehr) Folgen umfasst und der keinen Abspann zwischendurch hat und der tatsächlich als ein (!) filmisches Werk geschnitten ist. Nochmal, falls das ggf. missverständlich ist: Es geht hier nicht um Handlungsstränge. Handlungsstränge können sich über viele Episoden verteilen - denke hier mal an TCW. Dort gab es Handlungsstränge, die sich über vier bis fünf Episoden verteilt haben, manchmal sogar über Staffeln hinweg (Beispiel: Der Christophsis-Handlungsstrang, da ist sogar der viel früher veröffentlichte Kinofilm Teil des Handlungsstranges). Es geht hier lediglich um die 20-23 minütigen Filme, also Episoden einer Serie. Auch wenn diese hintereinander gezeigt werden, so lange die durch einen Abspann, einen Vorspann o.ä. unterbrochen sind, sind es mehrere Elemente. Letzter Punkt: Wenn es die Pilotfilme nicht als solches Element gab, dann können wir auch nicht einfach anfangen, so etwas zu erschaffen. Bei der aktuellen Staffel gab es diesen Pilotfilm NICHT. Auch wenn die Wook das schreibt. Hier steht zwar, dass beiden Folgen der vierten Staffel nacheinander gezeigt werden (genauso, wie Episode 3 & 4, die ebenfalls durch einen Handlungsbogen vereint sind - Ist das dann Pilotfilm 4.2?), aber von einem Pilotfilm der Form ''Der Funke der Rebellion ist hier nichts zu lesen. Ein weiterer Hinweis: Auch Rebels Recon geht von zwei Episoden aus: Klick mich! - Rebels Recon #4.1: Inside Heroes of Mandalore, Parts 1 and 2 | Star Wars Rebels. Bin ich hier deiner Meinung nach auf nem kompletten Holzweg? Oder ergibt diese Argumentation Sinn? Kommentare erwünscht! --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:30, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Zum Thema Handlungsbögen: Link - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:35, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Das hilft nur bedingt weiter, Ben. Demnach wären für dich die beiden ersten Folgen (sprich 4.01 und 4.02 - Der Mandalore-Handlungsbogen) auch weiterhin der Pilotfilm, auch wenn es die beiden Folgen nicht als zusammenhängenden Film gibt. Du kreierst also eine Quelle, die es offiziell nicht gibt. Interessant... --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:58, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe mir nun die Episoden genauer angeschaut: Die jeweils zweite Teilfolge der Pilotfolge der zweiten bis vierten Staffel hatte eine erneute Rebels-Symbol-Einblendung, Der Funke einer Rebellion nicht. Auch die Zählung der Episodenführer auf SW.com habe ich unter die Lupe genommen: In Staffel 1 steht der Pilotfilm nur unter seinem Namen, danach geht es mit 1.01 (Gefährliche Ware) weiter. Die Piloten der 2. und 3. Staffel stehen ebenfalls nur unter ihrem Namen, danach geht es jedoch mit 2/3.03 weiter. Heroes of Mandalore steht unter 4.01/2 und ist damit noch weniger Pilot als die der zweiten und dritten Staffel. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 12:33, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ich leg' noch einen drauf: Auf der Cover-Innenseite der BluRay-Veröffentlichung steht gar nichts von Pilotfilmen. Dort ist selbst bei Staffel Eins von Der Funke der Rebellion und Der Funke der Rebellion Teil 2 die Rede - bei Staffel Zwei und Drei im Übrigen auch (Die Belagerung von Lothal - Teil 1 & Die Belagerung von Lothal - Teil 2 bzw. Ein dunkles Geheimnis - Teil 1 & Ein dunkles Geheimnis - Teil 2). So, und was machen wir jetzt? --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:40, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Was Hunter auf meiner Disku angesprochen hat, nämlich die Zusammenlegung von Handlungsbögen in einen Artikel, erachte ich als schwer umsetzbar, gerade in der 4. Staffel, in der laut Filoni alle Folgen einen einzigen Handlungsbogen ergeben. Ich würde vorschlagen, nur den allerersten „Pilotfilm“ als Pilotfilm zu belassen und alle restlichen Episoden einzeln zu nehmen. In-Universe kann man ja dann die Handlungen der Pseudo-Pilotfilme in einem Ereignisartikel zusammenfassen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:55, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Ich glaube, Hunter meinte, gleichnamige Episoden, die sich nur im Teil-Suffix unterscheiden, zusammenzulegen. Ich denke, die SW.com-Variante wäre die offiziellste, mit Der Funke einer Rebellion als einzeigen Film außerhalb der Zählung und mit den anderen Piloten gekennzeichnet, aber als zwei Folgen miteinberechnet. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 21:07, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)